1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container boxes.
2. Description of related art
A regular container box includes a bottom, and an opening corresponding to the bottom. The bottom and the opening are usually the same size. When putting an article in or taking it out of the container box, if it is a tight fit, friction between the article and the container box may damage the article.